Hablando con la luna
by bonavenir
Summary: Era ya un año… sin ella, sin sentirla, sin tocarla, sin verla… y desde aquel día, en él que sus caminos se separaron, Inuyasha había estado yendo a ese lugar, cada tercer día; él seguía con la creencia de que algún día ella regresaría y acostumbraba a sentarse en allí a hablarle a la nada, a hablarle a la luna... [Mi primer song fic, denle una oportunidad :c]


Inuyasha _NO_ me pertenece, es del _Rumiko Takahashi; _Ni tampoco la canción Talking To the Moon del sensualon _Bruno Mars. _Hago esto sin fines de lucro. 

CAPITULO UNICO

_Hablando con la luna_

Era una noche de otoño, el ambiente era marcado por el frío que golpeaba en esa época, pero eso no le quitaba el peculiar destello que cubría al entorno en el que se encontraba un Hanyou, el cual tenía la vista fija hacia el cielo obscuro, que era bañado por millones de luces brillantes, cubriendo la aldea con un brillo fantástico; iluminando también, sus hermosos cabellos plateados y sus hermosos ojos color miel. Se encontraba sentado en el árbol en donde había estado atrapado hace tiempo, en donde durmió por años esperando la venganza, en donde conoció a aquella chica que lo lleno de alegría por mucho tiempo, quien le demostró que ella daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado… pero el destino les habia echo una jugada muy cruel, separándolos, en distintos mundos… en otros tiempos… El semblante de aquel chico era de tristeza, sus ojos estaban levemente decaídos, esperando con ansias un milagro, oliendo todo aroma del contexto en el que estaba, tratando de detectar el hermoso perfume de aquella chica que le gustaba tanto. Sus orejas estaban alertas, fijadas en el pozo, para detectar si ella regresaba.  
Era ya un año… sin ella, sin sentirla, sin tocarla, sin verla… y desde aquel día, en él que sus caminos se separaron, Inuyasha habia estado yendo a ese lugar, al principio eran todos los días, luego solo cuatro, hasta que después lo bajo a cada tercer día; él seguía con la creencia de que algún día ella regresaría y acostumbraba a sentarse en ese lugar a hablarle a la nada, a hablarle a la luna… tal vez ella también lo estaría haciendo y así no estarían tan distanciados… estarían unidos por un mismo cielo, por una misma constelación, por un mismo satélite llamado luna.

Inuyasha suspiro entristecido. —Kagome… se que estas en algún lugar, lejos de aquí, quiero que vuelvas… - le susurraba con la voz quebrada al cielo, como si de la chica se tratase — Todos creen que me estoy volviendo loco… - río incrédulo. — Pero ellos no entienden… que tu eres todo lo que tengo… - agacho la vista y controlando sus ganas de llorar, entre dientes, dijo. — Todo lo que tengo… - apretó con fuerza sus afilados colmillos. — Sabes… en las noches cuando las estrellas iluminan la aldea, me siento aquí… el lugar en el que te conocí y… le hablo a la luna… - El destello de las estrellas que se estampaban contra su rostro, ilumino pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de sus ojos. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuerte. — Intentando tenerte de nuevo… esperando que estés al otro lado hablándome también… ¿O tal vez solo soy un tonto que se sienta a hablarle a la luna? - volvió a reír aun con lagrimas. — Me he vuelto famoso Kagome, las personas hablan, dicen que me he vuelto loco… loco… - sus lagrimas empezaron a fluir cada vez más rápido. — Pero ellos no saben que cuando el sol se pone… vengo aquí a hablar contigo, para tratar de conseguirte otra vez… - Subió su vista hacia el firmamento, dejando ver sus ojos repletos de lagrimas que caían cada vez con más fuerza. — ¿Alguna vez me oyes llamarte? – un sollozo se escapo de sus labios. — Porque todas las noches le hablo a la luna, todavía quiero verte de nuevo… esperando que también me quieras ver… - cerro los ojos fuertemente recordando a Kagome, recordando las sonrisas, los abrazos, el beso que todavía sentía vivo en sus labios e incluso todas las veces que le dijo siéntate y sonrió, sonrió nostálgico. — Se que estas en algún lugar, lejos de aquí, queriendo volver a mi… - sus lagrimas dejaron de caer lentamente, hasta tranquilizarse.

En esos instantes, una chica se encontraba sentada, con sus brazos puestos en su escritorio, recostada entre ellos, mirando la luna fijamente, pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, con un solo pensamiento y una sola persona en su mente…

— Inuyasha… - le susurro a la luna. — Quiero estar contigo…

_FIN_

_Ah, me inspire :') con la canción de Bruno Mars "Talking to the Moon" e inmediatamente pensé en Inuyasha y Kagome :c, espero les haya gustado. ¿Reviews? :) seré feliz si me escriben un pio aunque sea :D, cuídense de cualquier forma._


End file.
